


Against the Sheets

by Beelzeburger (lancemcmeme)



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Glove Kink, MC Is Still Filled With Poison, MC's Name Isn't Mentioned, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So You Can Self Insert, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcmeme/pseuds/Beelzeburger
Summary: “Goodnight Impey,” she murmured. He had turned around, intending to wish her a good night, but was completely blind-sided by the image before him.“W-what are you doing?” He asked, frantically, desperately trying to focus on her eyes, failing miserably as they drifted below her neck, the curvature of her hips, her pearly skin glistening in the moonlight, his focus caught by her exposed breasts as she had stripped off her top.-------Y'all this is just some smut
Relationships: Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford
Kudos: 20





	Against the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 19 of #Octome2020 : Lemon/Eggplant

=

It had been getting late, the moonlight had already been shining through the window as the two remained huddled around her desk.

“A gear should go here, right? To make sure everything stays in motion,” she questioned, looking up at the redhead hovering over her shoulder.

“Beauty and brains,” he exclaimed. “You’re a natural!” He missed the blush dusting across her cheeks, distracted by the pale light illuminating the small sliver of her desk. “Has it gotten this late?” he blurted.

She nodded. He hesitated. “We should really call it a night. We’ve got a long day planned and we should be getting some sleep, not to mention…” He didn’t finish his sentence, not wanting to vocalize his impure thoughts, the threat of being in the bedroom of the woman he loves so late at night.

“You’re right,” she pulled her chair away from the desk, “Sorry I had distracted you.”

“It’s ok!” He expressed. “I don’t mind being distracted by you.” He flashed a lazy attempt at a flirty smile, drowsiness taking over him. “We should really head to bed though.” He had headed for her door, his hand beginning to twist the knob.

“Goodnight Impey,” she murmured. He had turned around, intending to wish her a good night, but was completely blind-sided by the image before him.

“W-what are you doing?” He asked, frantically, desperately trying to focus on her eyes, failing miserably as they drifted below her neck, the curvature of her hips, her pearly skin glistening in the moonlight, his focus caught by her exposed breasts as she had stripped off her top.

“Getting ready for bed,” She responded innocently, completely unaware of the situation at hand.

“Without your clothes?” Gaining some composure, he managed to pull away, turning his head swiftly to glare at the wall, heat rising in his cheeks.

“Do you think I want to wear all of these layers to bed,” She laughed. He had to admit that she had a point, but even logic couldn’t stop his pants from growing tighter. Noticing something was wrong, she called over to him. “Impey?” She implored. “Impey, look at me.”

He wished he was stronger, that he could resist the nectar in her voice, but his body acted faster than his brain could. She was now facing him, his eyes betraying him, gazing at her chest, flashes of his tongue gliding over her nipples taking over his imagination. His jade eyes, usually so warm and welcoming, were glossed with a look she had never seen in them before: hungry, uncontrolled, and absolutely feral. Her mind told her to run, but her stomach had grown hot, an unfamiliar sensation running through her body and pitted between her legs.

“Impey,” She whispered, “What is this?” She had motioned to walk towards him, but had stopped as she felt the wetness between her. She shifted between her legs, letting out a soft moan from the friction.

“It’s what happens when you’re aroused,” He replied nervously...

“Aroused?” She asked.

“Sexually,” He stated. His gaze now on the bead slowly traveling down her leg. Instinctively, his hips thrusted against his pants, desperate for friction.

“How do I fix it?”

“You touch yourself,” He gulped, his hand subconsciously finding its way between his legs.

“Can you teach me?” She implored.

“Yeah,” He panted, “yeah, I can...you want to run a finger between your legs, yeah, right there.” She gasped as she grazed her slit. 

“Don’t be scared, that’s perfect. Does it feel good?” She nodded. “What a good girl,” He praised. She bit her lip, her hip bucking. 

“Just like that,” His voice a low growl, intensifying the heat between her legs. “Now slide your finger between your folds.” She gasped. 

“Wiggle it around, is there a spot that feels particularly good?”

“Yes...” she groaned.

“Perfect. Remember that spot...you want to give it more attention. Now, add another finger...Don’t look worried, I promise it’ll feel good.” Something about his tone, like molasses, made her trust his every word, desperate to follow his every directions. She added another finger 

“ _ Mmmmf” _

“You’re doing wonderful,” he panted. She tore her eyes away from her own body, desperate to see him looking at her with those longing eyes.

“Impey,” she breathed, “what are you doing?” A blush grew across his cheeks, unaware that he had his hand wrapped around his own shaft, his coveralls unbuttoned just enough to have himself exposed.

“It's, uhhh, it’s how men please themselves.” She was mesmerized, doing everything she could to stop herself from reaching out and touching his erection.

“How can I help you?” She begged.

“Just keep touching yourself for me.  _ Please. _ ” She walked closer to him, getting down on her knees and opening her legs wider to give him a better view. He growled. “ _ Perfect _ ,” he sighed.

He slowly stroked his shaft, watching as her fingers went back to work, imagining it was him pleasing her instead. He picked up speed as she inserted another finger. “God, you’re so fucking filthy and you don’t even know what you’re doing.”

“Is that good?” she pleaded.

“Absolutely.” She groaned. He bit his lip, an idea running through his mind. “Do you like salty things?” She nodded. “Perfect,” He growled. “Lift your head a little and open your mouth as wide as you can, please.”

He began pumping harder, squeezing down his dick as he thought about the warmth of her mouth. How wonderful it would feel to have her tongue wrapped around him as he thrusted into her mouth, her lips swollen from his girth. Snapping back to reality, he looked at her soft, pleading eyes, and felt his climax. Careful not to touch her, he aimed straight for her mouth as he came. She gasped, but immediately reclaimed her stance, waiting for his instructions.

He leaned close to her ear, his throaty whisper telling her that she can swallow, a task she did eagerly, licking her lips as she desperately tried to keep the last remnants of his taste on her tongue.

His hand hovered over her body, knowing he couldn’t take any chances. “How do I touch you?” He pleaded. So badly did he want to nuzzle her neck, nip her collar with his fangs, taste her, give her the pleasure she deserved.

“Gloves?” She pleaded.

“No, my gloves will still burn…”

“My gloves, Impey,” She implored.

“Fuck!” he jumped up. “Where did you put them?” Frantically he searched her room, finding them lying on her desk. Slowly, he put one on, anticipating a slight burn, but there was nothing. Her poison must have worn off of them already. He turned to face her with a wicked smile. She squirmed in her spot. 

“Get on your bed.” He didn’t have to ask her twice as she excitedly laid down on her bed. Carefully, he straddled himself over her, taking in how beautiful she was.

“Can I kiss you?” He begged, his gloved hand grazing her cheek.

“You can’t,” She regretted, “The poison.” He twisted her hair around his finger before spreading it across her mouth.

“I’ll be okay,” He promised. He had waited so long for an opportunity like this; it was a risk he was willing to take. He brought his head down, planting his lips on her hair, feeling the curvature of her lips through them. She opened her mouth with the faintest gasp he had ever heard. It took everything in him to not seek her out with his tongue. 

His hand ran down her neck, his fingers flirted against her collar, before seeking her breast. Eagerly, he groped her chest then pinched tightly on her nipple. He chuckled at that sound that came from her mouth.

“Good?” He asked.

“Absolutely,” rang through his ears, encouraging him to do more. He pulled her nub, her body following the direction of his hand.

He traced the trail down her stomach, down between her legs, pulling her apart eagerly.

“Impey,” She begged.

“Tell me if it becomes too much,” he whispered. Slowly, he explored the outline of her folds, dampening the fingers of his glove as she adjusted to his touch. He took his time sliding his finger into her, gently stroking the length of her walls.

She cried his name, arching her back as he slipped another finger. “I need more,” She moaned, “Can you do more?”

“Yeah, yeah I can,” He murmured, his voice battling to escape his lips. He pressed into her harder, waited for her response, then continued as her cries assured him that she was enjoying it. He curled his fingers, finding the right angle to allow him to press her clit with his thumb. It would be years before he would get the sweet sounds of her gasps out of his head, heated, passionate, needy. His thumb worked in circles, greedy to hear more.

His other hand groped her thigh, squeezing with each cry she let out. His hand slipped, falling onto her bedsheets. His smile a clear indicator that he had another dirty thought.

“What is it?” She hummed, “Why are you smiling like that?”

“I just thought of something else that won’t hurt me.” Disappointed to cover her body, but eager to explore her more, he draped the bed sheet over her, making sure that no skin below her shoulders would peek from the fabric. Taking off the gloves, he circled her entrance once more. The thin fabric rewarding her with the details of his long, calloused fingers: worker’s hands. He could feel the warmth from inside her, the dampness from the liquid still building inside her.

And in a bold move, he licked right above her pearl, eagerly wetting the spot as he lapped it with his tongue. He took in the scent of her arousal, imagining just hard enough that he could taste her. The thought was enough to make him moan, his tongue vibrating against her clit.

He lifted himself up, one hand still working between her legs, determined to not have her lose a moment of pleasure. With his free hand, he swiftly removed his shirt. She had always known that Impey was strong, but he was slender, his frame nothing out of the ordinary, so she was surprised to see how toned his chest was. She desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, carve her fingers into the depths of his muscles. She had never thought about it before, how gorgeous Impey truly was.

She had blushed at the sight of him pushing off the last remnants of his pants, his body now completely exposed to the moonlight. She ached for his touch. He stroked along his shaft, making deliberate moves to tease her.

“Can you?” She asked nervously.

“Not exactly, but we can still try,” he assured her, squeezing her leg and spreading her open as he teased her with the tip of his cock along her slit. “God, I need some better protection,” He joked before thrusting the head into her. “ _ Fuck fuck fuck,”  _ He mumbled. She was tight, but the boundary of the sheets had created an extra cushion he hadn’t expected to compress against him as firmly. He pushed further, the sheets giving him more restriction, confirming this was as far as he would be able to go.

He crawled on top of her, pressing a soft kiss to the fabric above her chest. Placing his hands on the mattress, he rocked against her. Her moan rang through his ears, motivating him to move faster. He was careful not to hurt her, but the friction between them felt so damn good.

She arched her back, pressing herself against him.  _ “Imp~ey”  _ She sang, “ _ Impey I need more. _ ” His name coming from her lips was almost enough to send him over the edge, but he was determined to hold on just a bit longer. She lurched her body against him again, begging for friction.

He gripped her waist, pressing his fingers into her, as he roughly grinded against the sheets. With every motion, rush of his body crashing against hers, she screamed his name louder, faster, hungries, unquestionably closer to the edge.

“Impey,” She gasped, her body quivering, “It’s- I’m so hot. My body is so hot. I’m scared.”

“It’s okay,” He pressed soft kisses along the sheets. “It’s almost over. Just let your body release it.” He looked into her eyes, the calm jade pools comforting her as she bit her lip and nodded. “God,” He breathed, “You’re so beautiful.” He thrust against her, pointedly, pushing against her clitoris. She shrieked, her body convulsed against him, her sight white, hot. She sighed, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief as she propper herself up to look at the mechanic. 

“You okay?” Impey asked.

“Very,” She responded. He rested his head against her stomach, tracing patterns on the sheets with his fingertips. It wasn’t long before he had fallen asleep on top of her. She didn’t mind


End file.
